1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cooling a metal product in motion. It can be applied in particular to flat products which are very wide, i.e whose width is up to at least 2 m, for example, notably heavy plate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Apparatus for cooling a metal product in motion is already known from Belgian Pat. No. 900 784. That apparatus comprises two transverse perforated chambers which, disposed on either side of the metal product, distribute the cooling agent in a uniform manner over the width of the product to be cooled.
It has, however, been noted that in certain cases it is necessary to be able to vary the water output according to the width of the product, in particular in the case of very wide heavy plate.
This is particularly necessary when the edges are colder than the central portion of the plate before it enters the cooling plant; it is therefore imperative to reduce the water supply on the edges in order to obtain a uniform temperature distribution in the cooled product.